Ilusión
by arekusu.or.alex
Summary: "Te dije que no te preocupes porque a pesar de todo el enojo en mi, también te amo, por eso, cuidare de ti desde lejos." "Pero sobre todo, recuerda que ella no me a llegar a los talones cuando ella diga "te amo"."/ItachixSasuke Lemon Anti-Sakura medio OOC


Hola~

Este es mi primer fanfic Itasasu. Esto fue a pedido de mi waifu~

Waifu: si estás leyendo esto significa que estas desesperada por que suba este fic. También que muy en el fondo me amas ~~

Disfruten!

.-

La ira me carcomía entero al verte junto a esa perra. Tú irradiabas felicidad en tu rostro para todos las demás personas pero yo era el único que lograba ver la poca tristeza que tratabas de disfrazar tras esa sonrisa, solo yo lo veía. Yo era el único que podía ver el verdadero Sasuke, entonces ¿Por qué no soy yo el que está junto a ti en ese altar en vez de la zorra Haruno?

Para que me hago el tonto, tú la escogiste, supongo que en verdad quieres restaurar nuestro clan. Un hombre no da hijos, por lo tanto, yo no te serviría.

Aun asi yo te amo.

Finaliza la ceremonia y yo trato de alejarme lo más que pueda de los recién casados. Sonrió al ver como se facilita mi plan ya que tú y ella han sido rodeados por los demás invitados para felicitarte por su unión y tú respondes con sonrisas. No sabes cuánto deseo que sean falsas.

¿Cómo llegue al punto de estar sufriendo asi? Eras mi hermano y no me importó enamorarme de ti asi como tú de mí. Olvidamos el hecho de ser hermanos y nos amamos a secreto de la sociedad. ¿Recuerdas cuando te entregaste a mí? Fui tan feliz aquella vez…

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Los dos estábamos en nuestra casa, al final terminamos regresando a Konoha (__**N/A: no pienso poner el porqué ya que no se me ocurre nada ¬¬) **__y estábamos aburridos. Hacía calor y una tensión muy densa estaba en nuestra presencia. ¿Razón? Fácil. No hacía más de una semana que te había confesado mis sentimientos y tú los aceptaste._

_Lo máximo a lo que ambos hemos llegado han sido los besos apasionados a secreto. Deseaba poseerte, que gimieras mi nombre con placer, que me mostrases tu cuerpo delgado pero sensual como dios lo trajo al mundo, que estuvieses debajo de mi sudado, sonrojado y con un rostro que me demostrase tu éxtasis, que me dijeras gritando que me amas, que me rogaras por más, que solo fueras mío…_

_No recuerdo cómo pero cuando me di cuenta ya estaba encima de ti devorándote a besos que lograban calentarte… ¡No! ¡Si seguía así seguramente ya no podría contenerme! No te quería dañar, sabía que si seguía yo te volvería a lastimar como en el pasado._

_Sentí el suave contacto de tu tersa mano sobre mi mejilla, voltee la mirada hacia tu rostro y me encontré con esa sonrisa que siempre me dedicabas a mí._

_-Está bien. Por favor continua. Creo que ya estoy listo para el siguiente paso, nii-san.- Ok, lo de "nii-san" terminó de haciendo que cualquier pensamiento de "esto es malo por ser hermano" o "podría lastimar a Sasuke" se fue directo a la mierda._

_Te di un beso en tus labios que me enloquecían con su dulce sabor. Pedía permiso con mi legua para ingresar a la tuya y tú le permitiste entrar en el momento en que lanzaste un gemido de satisfacción que se ahogó en mi boca. Lamentablemente, el oxígeno nos faltaba y tuvimos que romper el mágico contacto. Aunque no importaba porque todavía íbamos a continuar._

_Baje mi cabeza hacia tu cuello y empecé a besar, succionar y morder tu piel dejando unas leves marcas moradas que reclamarían que yo ya estuve ahí. Soltabas suspiros y mi nombre entre ellos. Entretenido, encontré un punto erógeno de tu suave y blanco cuello, cerca de tu oreja haciendo que mi nombre saliera lentamente de tus labios entreabiertos con mucha sensualidad._

_-No sabes cómo me pones cuando dices asi mi nombre- te susurré en el oído y pude sentir como temblaste debajo de mí. A modo de reto, volviste a decir mi nombre, esta vez con más sensualidad que antes ¿A dónde se fue mi hermano inocente? No me molestó en lo absoluto, de hecho, me encantaba la faceta de Sasuke excitado que me ruega por más de mis caricias._

_Después de un rato de jugar con tu níveo cuello, te quite rápidamente tu camisa; lanzaste una pequeña y callada risa al ver que yo estaba muy desesperado por poseerte, sin embargo, tenías mucha razón. Tu camisa ya descansaba en el suelo dejando ver tu pecho. Me acerqué a tus pezones y comencé a lamer y succionar bruscamente de ellos; tú gemías más fuerte, al parecer te gustaba que fuera brusco contigo._

_Los dos botones rozados en tu pecho estaban erectos del gusto de las caricias que les proporcione. Decidí bajar más dejando un camino de saliva por todo tu torso y abdomen. Te quité el pantalón y la ropa interior con la boca, lo cual pareció calentarte ya que tú miembro creció más de lo que ya estaba frente a mi rostro. Por fin podía verte como yo quería, era hermoso y serías mío. Me acerqué a tu hombría y pose una mano sobre él para después masturbarlo lentamente. Tú tratabas de aumentar la velocidad moviendo tus caderas contra mi mano. Al ver lo ansioso que estabas, lambí la punta de tu pene, probando los líquidos pre-seminales._

_-¡Nii-san! ¡Más!- rogaste. Metí de lleno tu miembro en mi boca y inicie un rápido sube y baja, acariciándote con mi lengua al mismo tiempo que frotaba la base de tu pene con mi mano._

_Alcance a escuchar como un gemido alargado salía de tu boca al liberar tu esencia dentro de mi boca, la cual tragué ya que yo no iba a desperdiciar tan perfecto manjar. Te pusiste tan rojo cual tomate al ver tu semen desbordándose de mi boca, el cual caía en tu abdomen. Me dirigí a tus tersos y dulces labios para después unirnos en un beso; te hice probar tu propia esencia y tú no la rechazaste sino que pusiste tus brazos alrededor de mi cuello para hacer que me acercara más a ti._

_Nos separamos, tomé u poco del liquido blanco que estaba esparcido por todo tu vientre y lo usé de lubricante para dilatar tu entrada; acaricie con mis dedo el anillo de carne y lentamente entraron en ti dos de mis dedos .Un grito de dolor logró escaparse de tu garganta a lo que traté de sacar mis dedos, lo menos que quería era que tu sufrieras sino que disfrutaras, pero tu mano me detuvo._

_-No te preocupes, nii-san. Quiero que tú seas mío y yo ser tuyo.- eso me sorprendió. No sabía que deseabas lo mismo que yo._

_Llegué a alcanzar ese punto que hacía que tu mente se pusiera en blanco por el placer, retiré mis dedos recibiendo un puchero en protesta que me causo risa por lo tierno que te veías. Te puse en cuatro, acerque mi pene y entre en ti de una sola estocada. Era realmente delicioso estar dentro de ti. Estaba a punto de desquitarme contra ti pero recordé el hecho que a ti te lastimaría así que con todo mi autocontrol logre reunir paciencia para que te acostumbraras a mí. Después de un poco de tiempo, comenzaste a mover tus caderas hacía a mí, pidiendo más contacto. Yo sin poner ninguna objeción complací ese deseo e inicié un vaivén cuidadoso. Gemidos y más gemidos eran lo que salían de tu boca y tus ojos desbordaban de unas lujuriosas lágrimas que resbalaban por tus sonrosadas mejillas. Tenía una visión que era casi divina._

_-¡Más, Itachi! ¡Ma-ah! Ah… mngh… ¡Rómpeme, dame más! ¡Maldita sea!- gritaba mi hermano, me excitaba que hablara así, y eso que era su primera vez (imagínense la segunda)…_

_Los dos alcanzamos el clímax al mismo tiempo, sintiendo el temblor y gozo del paraíso. De mi garganta salió un ronco gemido mientras te derramaste entre nuestros vientres. Fue maravilloso…_

_Te bese para demostrarte lo mucho que te amaba a lo que tú me correspondiste. Nos separamos y caíste dormido acomodado en mi pecho. Eso fue feliz…_

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

Después decidiste terminar conmigo para restaurar el clan con Sakura. No sabes cómo me dolió, pero me causaba más dolor el observar esa pequeña cajita que contenía mi más preciada ilusión que te revelaría el mismo día que me dijiste que todo acabo.

Mis recuerdos fueron interrumpidos. Por más que fueron mis intentos de evitarte, me viste y te acercaste a mí con ojos cristalinos, llenos de lagrimas que tratabas de guardar con mucho coraje, pero, eso a mí ya no me importa, ahora le perteneces completamente a la zorra pelirrosa.

-Itachi, yo…- te interrumpí.

-Te felicito, Sasuke. Ahora eres un hombre casado que pronto tendrá hijos.- Te dije con frialdad.

-Perdóname…- Me dijiste entre sollozos.

-No llores, ella te espera. Y ya no te preocupes más por mi.- No te deje hablar u me fui de aquel lugar.

Miré por última vez el salón donde todo era felicidad para los recién casados. Metí la mano en mi bolsillo y saque aquella cajita que podría brindar la felicidad eterna a una pareja de verdaderos enamorados. El día que tú me rechazaste yo te iba a pedir matrimonio. Mande a hacer un anillo de oro el cual tenía grabado en elegantes letras cursivas:

"_Itachi y Sasuke"_

Odio ese día.

Vi la caja con melancolía. No iba a llorar, me prometí no hacerlo y las lágrimas no me vencerían. Arroje la caja hacia la entrada del salón.

-A la mierda todo. Tú me tiraste yo tiro nuestra… no… MI ilusión- dije con rabia y caminando lo más lejos de la casa del terror.

Te dije que no te preocupes porque a pesar de todo el enojo en mi, también te amo, por eso, cuidare de ti desde lejos.

Pero te pido, cuando ella diga tu nombre, recuerda todas las veces que te llamé.

Cuando tú digas su nombre, recuerda el mío.

Cuando la abrases, recuerda las noches que te rodee con mis brazos en las frías noches.

Cuando la beses, recuerda los besos que yo te daba.

Cuando hagan el amor, recuerda todas las veces que tuvimos un orgasmo juntos.

Pero sobre todo, recuerda que ella no me a llegar a los talones cuando ella diga "te amo".

**GENERAL P.O.V**

Cuando los recién casados ya estaban cansados y la fiesta ya había llegado a su fin, el Uchiha menor logró ver entre la oscuridad una caja pequeña aterciopelada, llamando la atención de Sasuke. Se separó de su esposa y recogió el objeto para después abrirlo haciendo que sus orbes negros se nublaran a causa de lágrimas de tristeza.

-Yo también hubiera preferido casarme contigo, aniki. Te ruego que me perdones, pero, estoy seguro, que algún día tú y yo estaremos juntos.

Guardo el anillo y se lo puso discretamente.

Tal vez Sakura fuera la dueña de su cuerpo, pero Itachi era el poseedor de su corazón ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez ambos volverían a estar juntos…

.-

Espero que les haya gustado. Por favor dejen reviews.

Sayo!~


End file.
